1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable shelters and their framework, and more specifically, a dismountable outdoor shelter kit adapted for providing shelter from the elements for a barbeque on a patio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational home-based outdoor activities such as barbequing can often be interrupted due to inclement weather, most often rain. Often the barbequing operation has to be terminated until the inclement weather passes. Such delays lessen the enjoyment of outdoor cooking.
Inventors have created several types of outdoor shelters than may be adapted to barbeque operations in such a way as to protect the food exposed on the barbeque grill and the operator from rain or an excessively strong sun. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,972 entitled “Modular Canopy” issued to Markiewicz on Feb. 16, 1993, discloses an all purpose modular canopy system formed by a plurality of interconnecting sections. The invention requires a substantial number of individual components and therefore it is complex, difficult and expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble. Hence, this invention is not suitable for back yard use and is not suitable as a kit that can be inexpensively purchased. Generally, previously known outdoor shelters share the same disadvantages:    a. their manufacture requires the fabricating of an extensive number of supporting elements;    b. they are not easily and quickly mounted and dismounted without special skills;    c. they are generally unattractive;    d. rain and dirt can accumulate on the top of the shelter; and,    e. they do not provide a suitable area of shelter for barbeque operations to take place.